One Headlight
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: Previously in Playing Favorites decisions were made. Derek decided to stop walking away. Now, its the holiday season in Seattle. The Shepherds are invaded by family and Cristina is off to meet Burkes mother, what possibly could go wrong?
1. One HeadLight

_Is it just me or is it horrifying to anyone else to realize that the song you are listening to is almost 10 years old? (my stars, I was 10 in 1996!)One of my favorite bands ever is The Wallflowers. I think Jakob Dylan has an incredibly sexy voice. I can listen to One Headlight over and over again and be content. Sure, I can do that with most Oasis songs and the entire Garden State soundtrack-- but Jakob Dylan-- Anyway, back to the point-_

_First off, I would like to thank the ladies who have been my soundboards and fellow procrastinators: Kendel (aka Kendel17), Dais (Bloomin Daisy), and my editor, Kim. I would not have been able to get these chapters up without your feedback. Thank you! Thank you!_

_I would also like to thank the following for reading and reviewing PF: AJeff, sothernqt(no need for cyber pain!),Mrs.RhettButler,Greyaddict,evilmistress007,_

_luv24+Alias, spygirl4747, and anyone else that checked it out- Thanks!_

_Here is a bit of a summary of where everyone is at: Three months have passed since Derek decided to stop walking away. He and Addison are in the process of moving and gearing up for a very interesting holiday season. _

_Meredith is moving on, slowly but surely-- but is George the guy she will move on with?_

_Cristina & Burke areC & B, Cristina survived dinner with Adele Webber-- can she survive Lydia Burke?_

_We all know the story with Izzie and Alex. The man is an ass. The end.-Izzie will find some guidance from a random source. Just read and you'll see, eventually. _

_All questions and more will be answered. I'll shut up now so you can read.._

* * *

**.1.**

**"Evelyn?" **

"Maybe as a middle name."

"Kennedy?"

"Delia?"

"How about a Shakespearean name?"

"What does Weiss say?" Addison Montgomery-Shepherd asked looking up from a book of baby names.

"His mother thinks we need a Jewish-inspired name. Weiss said he didn't care as long as she was healthy," Sav replied from her seat in one of the Shepherds' overly comfortable chairs.

"We should probably look at boy names as well."

"Oh. How about Rachel? It's biblical!"

"Excuse me, ladies. I hate to break up your name fest, but we are trying to move into a house," Derek interrupted.

"And you are doing a fabulous job, sweetheart," Addison said sweetly. "Now get back to work."

"Slave drivers," Derek muttered.

"I heard that," Addison shouted.

She and Sav smiled at one other before returning to the baby books.

"**Alex **is an asshole," Izzie commented, plopping down into an empty seat next to Cristina.

"Burke is a mental case," Cristina added, swigging her orange juice.

"I'm going to ask George out."

The other two doctors swerved around to look at the doctor standing behind them.

"Maybe _you_ are the mental case."  
Meredith swatted Cristina with her hand and joined the two women at their picnic table.

"I'm serious."

"Mer, you two went out to dinner 3 months ago and said it was awkward. Why are you climbing that tree again?" Cristina asked. " Are you not happy with the revolving door next to your bed?"

"I am going to pretend that you stopped talking after 'climbing trees.' My date with George wasn't awkward. It just wasn't the right time. It was too soon after Derek. I thought I was actually falling in love with McDreamy, but he wasn't the man I thought he was," Meredith replied.

"So, George--" Cristina interrupted.

"What about George?" George inquired, sliding into a chair next to Izzie.

"Meredith wants to ask you out," Izzie blurted. Everyone turned to look at the former model. Izzie shyly smiled. She shrugged innocently.

"Oops!"

**"I know!" **Sav exclaimed. "Rachel Ann Rossum."

"Savy, you have months to choose a name! Brooke has just barely had the embryos implanted."

"I know, I know. I can't help but think about the baby though. Haven't you ever thought about trying for another baby Shepherd? Just imagine, a little boy that looks like his daddy but with your eyes. I can totally see you with a little boy. Derek's mini-me, chasing after a dog with a stethoscope in his hand."

Addison slammed her hand on the coffee table. " My miscarriage made the possibilities of having another baby slim to none. Derek and I will not, nor can we, have any children of our own. What almost was will never be."

Sav watched speechless, as Addison rose to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen. She didn't know. She knew that Addi's miscarriage had turned their world upside down, but she didn't know.

"I'm so sorry, Addi. I didn't know."

What other secrets did the Shepherds hold?

**Addison **stood over the sink, a glass of water in her hand. With the other, she gripped the counter. She hated the truth. She hated the pain that still stabbed at her heart. She despised the reality that she and her husband would never be able to have a child of their own. She had had a close friend run all necessary tests. Addison would never be able to carry a child to term.

"Addison?" Derek said, entering the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand. "Should I start on dinner? I have some chicken marinating. I can grill up some asparagus, squash and cucumbers on the side. Maybe even whip up some potatoes to go with it. Or how about pasta? A pasta with chicken and dried tomatoes?"

Derek looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Addison replied airily. She let out a nervous laugh and walked over to the fridge. "Can you ask Savy and Weiss what they'd like? I'm starving."

Derek made an attempt to console his wife. Something had happened to cause her to revert into what he called "Montgomery mode." She shut herself down and smiled. Her mother, Mona, reacted the same way whenever she encountered something unpleasant. It was Addison's defense mechanism.

"Please ask our friends what they would like for dinner."

Derek sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"**Stay out **of my patient's room!" Izzie hissed at Alex and slammed the door to her sleeping patient's hospital room. "And stay away from _me_!"

"Izzie..."

"My name is Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev. You no longer have the privilege of calling me Izzie. You are not my friend or anything more. You are simply my fellow intern."

"Can we please talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you. And there is nothing from you I want to hear. Excuse me, I have some follow-ups for Dr. Shepherd to take care of."

Izzie shoved past Alex.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I'm sorry," he repeated, resignedly. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I'm sorry isn't good enough," Meredith commented.

"Is that what you told, Shepherd," Alex retorted.

"Alex don't act like an even bigger ass than you all ready are."

Alex exhaled loudly and ran his hand over his face.

"How can I fix this," he asked.

"Do you have the ability to turn back time?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be standing here. I should have warned her how much of a screw-up I am," Alex replied.

"You're not a screw-up. You just made a mistake," Meredith sympathized, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he inquired with an arched brow.

"I have a revolving door next to my bed, and I was sleeping with a married attending. I can't judge anyone."

"A revolving door, eh?" Alex leered.

Meredith whacked him with a chart. "Don't be an ass!"

**Dinner **at the Shepherds' was quiet. Addison had whipped up a pasta dish. Now, she, Derek, Savy, and Weiss sat around the new dining room table. Before purchasing their new home, Addison and Derek had returned to New York to sell their apartment and everything in it. A few things had been donated to local shelters.

"Will you be in New York for Christmas? You have to come for New Years at least!" Weiss exclaimed.

Addison and Derek exchanged looks.

"Well, It all depends--"

"We have--"

"My family was going to join us, and Addison's parents are flying in from Colorado. Your brother Brandon is coming up, too, right?" Derek replied.

"Yeah. He's bringing Sarah and the kids. Jackson will be coming, too."

Derek cringed at the mention of his brother-in-law. He and Jackson Montgomery had never gotten along. He had tried to convince Addison to run away on the day of their wedding. He thought Derek wasn't good enough for his baby sister.

"Jackson is coming?" Derek repeated. Addison nodded.

"Oh joy!" He took a swig of his red wine. What a _lovely_ holiday it would be.

"**Come with me **to Alabama," Burke suggested, passing Cristina in front of the surgery board.

"Excuse me?" Cristina asked confused.

"Every other Christmas I go home to Alabama. I would really like for you to come with me," Preston explained simply.

Cristina look at him as if he was nuts.

"What!"

He shoved a cup of coffee into her empty hand. "I'll ask you again after surgery. We scrub in, in 20 minutes. If you do say yes, we'd leave on the 23rd and be back on the 30th."

Burke proceeded to walk off, leaving a very confused Cristina in his wake.

"What's wrong with you?" Bailey asked.

"I think he just asked me to meet his family."

"Good luck."

According to Cristina, the whole world had gone mad.

* * *


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**..2.. **

** "Burke **is crazier than I thought," Cristina said, spooning ice cream out of the carton Meredith was holding. "He asked me to go with him to Alabama to meet his mother. I've never met any guy's mother. I've been really lucky so far. My only major boyfriend was estranged from his family, and the guy before him, his mother was dead."

"I'm good with mothers," Izzie added, eating her own pint of ice cream. "They usually love me."

"Mothers hate me. They always think I corrupt their sons," Meredith replied, pulling her ice cream away from Cristina.

"You?" Cristina laughed. " You look like the poster child for a mother's dream."

"So, what did you tell Preston?" Izzie asked, handing Cristina her carton and picking up a cookie.

"Preston? You call him Preston?" Cristina inquired.

"He said I could," Izzie shrugged. "So, what did you tell him?"

"I haven't told him anything. I avoided him after surgery and came here. Have you asked George out yet?" Cristina changed the subject to Meredith, who looked up from her ice cream in surprise.

"We're going to go on a picnic," she responded.

"How sweet," Cristina deadpanned.

** "O'Malley, **I need you to pick up some charts from pediatrics. They'll be moving a couple of patients for surgery in the morning, and I'd like for everything to be set by then," Bailey told George, handing him a list of names. "Ask for Dr. Alba. She's the pediatric intern on-call. I'm going home."

"Right," George replied as he headed for the elevator. While in the elevator, he closed his eyes to think. He was excited for his date with Meredith, but Izzie's voice echoed in his head telling him it was a bad idea. The ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Alba?"

A pretty, petite brunette spun around, her long ponytail hitting George in the face.

"I am so sorry!" she cried out in horror. She pushed her glasses over her brown eyes and straightened up her doctors coat. "Are you all right?"

George stuck out his tongue. "Ugh, hair."

"I'm Dr. Alba. Kimberly Alba." She held out her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Dr. O'Malley from surgical. Dr. Bailey said you would have charts for me," George replied.

"Right! Give me one second," she said and disappeared under the desk.

"What are you doing?" George asked leaning over the top of the desk to see the girl sitting underneath it.

"I have a strange filing system. Dr. Wright said Bailey would be sending someone to pick up the charts so I put them some place where I wouldn't forget them," Kimberly explained.

"Under the desk?" George said in disbelief.

Kim nodded and handed over the charts.

"Why does everyone look at me like I'm crazy? Its works!

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you have some charts to deliver?"

"Well, aren't you the sassy one?"

Kim cocked a brow at the strange little man in response.

"Are you flirting with me?"

George suddenly found himself flustered. He smiled hesitantly. He really wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or not. All he knew was that Kimberly Alba had a really beautiful smile.

** "You miss **your trailer, don't you?" Addison asked Derek as they got into bed that night.

"I was thinking, how about we build a house there?"

"We just moved in and you want to move already!" Addison snapped, offended.

"Addi--"

"No, Derek." Addison turned over on her side and shut off her bedside lamp just as her pager went off. She groaned in frustration and kicked the blankets off. She hurried into their walk-in closet and emerged in a velour track suit.

"Addi--" Derek called. He grabbed her arm just as she descended down the stairs.

"I have a 911 to get to. What do you want?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly.

"I'm still mad at you."

"No, you aren't," he retorted playfully.

**"AHHH!" **a young woman shrieked as she was wheeled into the emergency room.

"A barricade collapsed at the Chemical Abrasion concert. Twenty-five people were severely injured, fifty more moderately so. More buses are coming. Her name is Samantha Moncrief, age 21. She has no feeling in her legs. There is apparent stomach and pelvic damage," the paramedic listed off to one of the on-call doctors.

"Samantha" a dirty blonde man called out rushing into the ER.

"Sir, you will have to get out of here."

"I'm her fiancé. My name is Mitch West. She's the lead singer of our opening act."

"Mr. West, you will have to go to the waiting room."

"Please," he pleaded. The attending doctor shook his head no and moved on to another patient as five more people were wheeled in.

"Doctors! We have a pregnant woman here!" the medic yelled out as a seven-months pregnant girl was wheeled in on a stretcher.

"Somebody call Montgomery-Shepherd."

** Izzie**, Meredith, and Cristina were all jolted awake by the sounds of their beepers. Stumbling, they grabbed their shoes, bags, and jackets and were out the door in a haze.

** "Look alive**, people!" Webber yelled out into the pit.

"Yang, I need you in cube 2. Patient's name is Samantha Moncrief. Her fiancé has somehow planted himself with her. The big man is their bodyguard. The fiancé is the cause of all this. He's the bassist of Chemical Abrasion. Have her evaluated for surgery."

"Chemical Abrasion!" Izzie squealed without thought. "I love them! Mitch West is here?"

"Stevens, you are with Shepherd. There is an 18 year old girl who is seven months pregnant in cube 5. She was in the second row at the concert. Also, watch out for any press. I heard those Chemical Abrasion guys are a big deal," Webber explained.

The doctors split up to take care of business.

** "Stevens!" **Addison greeted, checking over the vitals of their new patient. "We need to get her into surgery right away. The gate landed above her stomach. It looks like the baby may be in distress. She's lost a lot of blood."

"No, no surgery," the young woman muttered incoherently. "I don't want this. I didn't want this."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to save you and your baby," Addison said to the delirious girl.

"Don't want baby," she mumbled before slipping out of consciousness.

"Let's get her into the next available OR."

Izzie nodded and helped push the patient out of the ER.

** "Excuse me, Bubba," **Cristina said, pushing past the rather large man in front of cubical 2.

"Hello, Miss Moncrief, I am Dr. Yang. I need to evaluate you before taking you up to surgery."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Sandra Oh?" was her reply. Cristina looked at the battered brunette as if she had grown a second head. Choosing to declare a concussion to the case, she continued.

"Moving on, you and Bubba will have to leave. We'll be moving her upstairs shortly," Cristina told the man hovering over her patient. Mitch looked ready to argue. Samantha let out a groan of pain.

"Don't play faithful to me now."

The oddly attractive nerd, nodded and disappeared past the curtain.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Seattle fans are a little too crazy for CA."

Cristina nodded and helped moved the singer to x-ray.

"**She** has a pelvic fracture in 3 places, a couple of bruised ribs and a fractured ankle. There are some fragments of bone here and here that need to be removed," Cristina explained. Cristina and Bailey were standing in front of Samantha's x-rays.

"Okay, book the OR and I will call Dr. De Yong. We'll get her in ASAP," Bailey order. "You and Grey will be scrubbing in."

"**I don't want this baby**! I don't want this baby," the young woman muttered to Izzie repeatedly as she was wheeled into the OR. Izzie looked at the girl strangely. If she didn't want this baby, why in the world was she still pregnant? The question stayed on her mind throughout the surgery.

"**Have you ever heard **of Chemical Abrasion or Infinite Abyss?" Bailey asked her two interns as they went to work on the lead singer of Infinite Abyss.

"Izzie likes Chemical Abrasion. I have Infinite Abyss's album. I hear them a lot in the morning. Chemical has this really catchy song about not being okay or something. Whatever it is I find myself singing it at the strangest times," Meredith answered. Cristina and Miranda blinked at Meredith.

"What? Like you've never watched MTV or VH1 late at night."

"**What happened?" **Alex asked walking into the pit.

"Chemical Abrasion concert was wild. They had to end it in the middle of the set because the barricade collapsed," an injured fan told him before he was released from the ER.

"No way," Alex mumbled to himself.

"Karev!" He heard a doctor call. Alex turned to see Izzie rush by with a patient.

"Karev, move it!"

** Addison** stood over the incubator where the baby boy lay. She had delivered the infant prematurely by C-section.

"Do we know anything about the girl besides her age?" Addison asked, her eyes not moving from the little red-haired child.

"Here name is Amanda Daniels. They found her purse at the venue after it cleared out. Dr. O'Bryan has moved her to a room. The nurses station is trying to find a relative. A friend from the concert is waiting for word about her."

"What was a pregnant girl doing at a concert? Especially in the second row." Izzie shrugged. She wished she had an answer herself.

** "Mr. West," **Cristina called out to the waiting room. Two guys plus a few others turned to look at the doctor. Mitchell rushed over from the corner of the waiting room.

"How's Sam? Is she okay?" he rambled. "We've been waiting for word for hours."

"Mr. West, Samantha's injuries were quite severe. Her pelvis was broken in 3 places, her ribs were bruised, and her ankle was fractured. We had to operate on her pelvis. Miss Moncrief has a long road to recovery. I hope that this was your last night on tour," Cristina detailed.

Mitch shook his head. "We still have three shows in Oregon and five in California."

"Miss Moncrief will not be going anywhere for awhile. Her ribs will heal in six weeks, and she'll need to stay off that ankle. On top of it all, it could take up to several months for her pelvis to heal."

"Can I see her?" he asked hopefully.

"She has just been moved to recovery. We will have her in a private room within the hour. I'll be able to allow you in then."

** "What are you doing?" **a groggy voice rasped out to Izzie. Izzie looked down into the brown eyes of Amanda Daniels.

"I am giving you something for the pain. A barricade landed on you. We had to surgically remove your baby. You're really lucky. Other than a cut on your stomach, you and the baby are fine. The baby is 2 months premature so he'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks for monitoring. His birth weight is on the low side. We'd like to release him at, at least 4 pounds."

Amanda just stared at Izzie. "I didn't want the baby. I only had him because I don't believe in abortion."

Izzie was startled by the confession. Something inside told her that Amanda would not be changing her mind even after having her little boy placed in her arms.


	3. Somebody Take the Pain Away

_Once again, big thanks to Kendel, Dais, and Kim! Also to all of you for reading and reviewing. So how about some reviews for christmas? ;0)_

**

* * *

**

**…3...**

**Addison** watched the nurse change the diaper of the unnamed baby. She could not take her eyes away from him. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. His eyes are what haunted her the most. They were identical to Derek's.  
"Dr. Shepherd… Dr. Montgomery- Shepherd.. Addison!" Brianna Carmine shouted at the entranced surgeon.  
" Yes, Nurse Carmine?" Addison managed to sputter out.  
"You can hold the little guy if you'd like. Ms. Daniels appears to be suffering from post-partum depression."  
Addison looked hesitant. Nurse Carmine observed the mental battle taking place. The collective doctor looked almost petrifiedat the idea of holding a child.  
"Take a seat, dear," Brianna told Addison, nodding towards the white rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Addison took the baby into her arms.  
He looked up at her intently. His little hand reached up to pull on a loose strand of her hair.  
"Oh, no, no, sweetheart. No hair pulling," she cooed naturally. The baby wrapped his little hand around her index finger instead.  
Brianna was taken aback by the tender scene in front of her. She had never seen the Mrs. Dr. Shepherd lookas right at Seattle Graceas she did at that moment.  
"You are such a handsome little boy. Yes, you are," Addison whispered.

**Derek** had been on duty for fifteen minutes when he received a page to check out the newborn nursery. His heart stopped upon arriving at the door. For a moment, it was as if he was frozen in a dream he had had a long time ago. An intense pain crept into Derek's chest as he watched Addison cuddle an auburn-haired baby.  
"Addi, what are you doing?" he asked in a tone that could be described as either harsh or anguished.  
Addison's head shot up. Her eyes were wide with an indescribable emotion. He stepped further into the nursery. Addison wasn't quite sure what to do. She simply held the infant closer. From the next room, Nurse Carmine looked on with concern. Why did Dr. Gorgeous look in pain and Mrs. Dr. Gorgeous look horrified?  
"Brianna suggested that I rock him. His mother, my 911, is suffering from postpartum. I--." Derek hushed his wife by removing the baby from her arms and returning the now sleeping child to his incubator.  
"You're doing it again, Addison. You're getting attached. Come on, I have some time before my first consultation. We'll get some coffee--"  
"Stop it, Derek! I don't need you to treat me like I am some case. I was holding a baby. It was simple as that," Addison snapped. She signaled to Brianna that she was leaving and hurried from the room.  
Derek stood in place and looked down at the little boy. He'd have to make sure Addison stayed out of the nursery for the sake of her sanity.

**"Can I,** Cristina? Please. Can I go and check in on Samantha Moncrief? I have the biggest crush on Gavin Weslin!" Izzie gushed as she bounced down the hall by Cristina's side.  
Cristina groaned and handed over the chart. " She needs another dose of something for the pain. Everything is in that chart. Take it!"  
"Thank you!" Izzie squealed and danced off excitedly.  
"I need coffee!" Cristina moaned and slugged off in another direction.

**Izzie** hummed to herself as she neared the private room. She could hear several male voices from behind the door. Gavin Weslin and Xander Lewis of Chemical Abrasion were sitting on the loveseat under the window. Mitchell West was sitting on the bed. Infinite Abyss's Spencer Ross, Jake Hudson, Tyler Reynolds, and Brent Chang were scattered on the floor and chairs around the bed.  
"Hello," Gavin greeted with a soft smile.  
"Hi! I'm Dr. Stevens," Izzie responded almost too perkily. She reminded herself not to stare at Gavin or Spencer or any man in the room. She stepped over an exhausted Brent to the IV. Samantha was still sleeping.  
"What is that?" Mitch asked, looking up. He gazed intently at the syringe of liquid Izzie was injecting into the IV.  
"It's something to help her rest better and for the pain she'll experience once she wakes up. I'm sure Dr. Yang told you how long it will take for her pelvis to heal," Izzie explained. It was at that moment that Izzie realized that the alert members of Infinite Abyss were glaring daggers at Mitch. Gavin and Xander didn't look too pleased either.  
"Anywhere from 6 months to a year," Spencer answered, quietly. He sighed and stood up. "We need to get back to the hotel. Our manager has some business to discuss with us."  
"Will any of you be staying?" she asked.  
"I am" Jake and Mitch answered simultaneously.  
"There is no fucking way I am allowing you to stay with her. You are the last person she'll want to see," Jake sneered.  
"She's my fiancée!" Mitch argued.  
"Funny way of showing it! You have some nerve even looking at her after what you did! You cheating son of a bitch!"  
The word cheating set Izzie. "Okay, you know what? Neither of you will be staying. Her bodyguard and any blood relative may stay, but you two are out!"  
The six men were surprised by the finality in the beautiful doctor's voice.  
"Jake is her cousin. He'll stay," Spencer declared. Izzie nodded and pointed to the door.  
"I want everybody but Jake out. Visiting hours were overlong ago. Samantha doesn't need people arguing around her. She will already be in enough pain. "  
The men slowly made their way out of the room. Mitch didn't budge.  
"Mr. West, you have to leave."  
"She's my fiancée."  
Jake looked ready to pounce again.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. West. You either leave now or I will have you escorted out."  
"Come on, man. We have to get tour cancellations taken care of. We'll be back first thing in the morning," Gavin comforted. Mitch hung his head low and walked out. Izzie could hear a heated exchange begin as soon as the door slammed shut.  
"Isthere any way to have Mitchell West banned from seeing her?" Jake inquired.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want him banner?" Izzie replied, sitting down in the chair closest to the bed.  
"The rat bastard proposed to her while cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend."  
The scorned woman in Izzie reared her hateful head. Images of Alex with Olivia flashed through her mind. "I'll see what can be done."

**Cristina** laid down on the vacated gurney. She was beat. By now she should be used to the minimum amount of sleep she got. A cup of coffee was placed in front of her face.  
"I love you," she mumbled into the mattress. Preston chuckled and sat down on the gurney.  
"You're avoiding me."  
"I've never been one to meet the parents. I've never met anyone's parents."  
"You survived dinner at the Webbers'."  
"Adele Webber is not your mother."  
Preston sniggered and pressed a kiss to her temple.

**"Burke** invited Yang to meet his mother," Miranda said casually, refilling her cup with orange juice. Addison spun away from her coffee-making.  
"Burke asked Cristina to go to Alabama?" she repeated.  
"Uh-huh," Miranda nodded.  
"Well, she won Adele over."  
"Adele is nothing compared to Lydia Burke. Burke's mother came out last year. She harped on everything. From the way he dressed to the way he stood. And then she ranted and raved at the Christmas party about why he wasn't involved with anyone. If Yang survives Christmas with her, I will let her into any surgery she wants."

**"Izzie** kicked rock stars out of the hospital," George told Alex. Alex looked up from his study guide in surprise.  
"According to one of the nurses, she went off on the guys of Chemical Abrasion and Infinite Abyss," he continued.  
"So attempting to talk to her would be a bad idea?"  
"Oh yeah."


	4. Listen to Your Heart

**Authors rant:** _I want to start off by thanking all of you for reading. A huge thanks goes out to Karli ( Life From Tragedy), Rissa, and Kendel (Miniature Disasters). Obviously this chapter is dedicated to Kendel for keeping me sane with other dramas. _

_I apologize for any gramatical/ spelling errors. If spell check doesn't get it, then I wouldn't either._

**

* * *

**

….4.…

"**No**, sweetie. Please sit down and color while mommy talks on the phone with Auntie Addi."

Addison smiled as she listened to her best friend, Kendel talk to her daughter, Charlotte Annily, better known as Bronte. Kendel had named her daughter after the Bronte sisters: Charlotte, Ann, and Emily. Addison adored her goddaughter.

"Auntie Addi! Auntie Addi!" "Bronte" Brenenn chanted in the back ground.  
"You have my kid brainwashed, Shepherd."  
"Boo-hoo. Its not my fault that she adores me."  
Kendel chuckled softly. She often missed the banter between herself and her friend, but with Addison in Seattle what can you do?  
" She's 3. A cartoon is her role model. So, what's up?"  
"Do you remember the moment you looked into Bronte's eyes?"  
"Of course. I saw the meaning of life in her eyes. The world suddenly made sense. I made sense," Kendel explained passionately. Her daughter was her world.  
" I looked into a little boy's eyes today and everything made sense. Ken, he is the most beautiful little boy I have ever set eyes on."  
"Addison-" Kendel sighed. She slid down from her perch on the couch arm to the couch.  
"You're getting attached, aren't you? You know that--"  
"His mother is young and has plans of putting him up for adoption. I over heard her talking to an adoption agency rep. I talked to the rep before I left for lunch.. "  
"Addison," Kendel pleaded.  
Addison bit her lip. She knew that tone well. When they were in college, Kendel would often plead with her to put down the books to sleep. It was the same tone Kendel used when Derek asked Addison out for the 7th time in an extravagant display of balloons that filled up their dorm room. It was the tone Kendel used when begging Addison to get out of bed after she miscarried. It was the tone she used when Addison locked herself in her bedroom after Derek left.  
"Hear me out, Del, please?"  
Kendel looked at her little girl and gave in. "Speak."  
" I want to adopt him."  
"Have you talked to Derek?"  
Addison didn't answer her. She hung the mouth of the phone under her chin.  
" How are the shrink sessions going?"  
"We've made a lot of progress. We are all moved into the house. He's keeping the trailer, though."  
"And the Meredith factor?"  
" He still cares for her. He'll stare at her from time to time. He was in love with her, Del. Or thought he was. He told me that she reminded him of me."  
"Are you guys stable enough for a child?"  
"We're getting there.'  
"Addison, getting there isn't going to be enough. You need to be stable if you expect to bring a child into your lives."  
"I know that."  
"Do you really? You're smart, Addi, but I think you may be jumping the gun."  
"I know I'm being crazy, but Kendel, when I held him in my arms---."  
"You're going to go after this child no matter what, aren't you?"  
"Have you ever known me to back down from what I want?"

"**What** do you get the woman whose son you are living in sin with?" Cristina asked as she and Meredith browsed the women's section of Saks.  
"I gave one mom a cookie jar, another mom a scarf, and the last mom a bottle of wine," Meredith replied simply.  
"You've lived in sin a lot."  
"Oh yeah."  
"My mother would have never let me play with you as a child."  
"My mother would have never let _me_ play with _me_ as a child."

**Izzie** made her way through her rounds while humming along to the Chemical Abrasion song in her head. She could not believe that she had kicked out a few of the hottest men she had ever laid eyes on.  
"_Layla. You break my heart in pieces. You tear my soul to shreds with all the lies, you told girl."_  
"I was so drunk when I wrote that," someone behind her commented. Izzie spun around to find Gavin Weslin following her.  
"Gavin!" Izzie gasped in surprised.  
"Never heard a beautiful woman say my name like that before."  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Izzie blushed.  
"Can you fill me in on Samantha's condition? The guys have threatened to castrate Mitch if he sets foot in her hospital room without her consent."  
" Mr. Weslin, it is against hospital rules to divulge information."  
"Please, Dr. Stevens."  
Izzie had an idea. "Come with me," she said and pulled him down the hall. She was such a sucker for hot rock stars. "You can stand in while I brief Miss Moncrief."

**George** watched in confusion as Izzie walked off with the rock star. Life around him was becoming a plot out of a soap opera, a very twisted soap opera.

"You surgical interns sure get a lot of action up here. Maybe I should re-think my position as a pediatrician," Dr. Kimberly Alba observed. "Up here is where the syph outbreak started, right?"

"Is there I can something I can help you with, doctor?" George asked, changing the subject away from all things syph related.

"Someone was supposed to be down to see two of my patients over an hour ago. Maybe if you interns were so oversexed, you can get your job done."

"We are not oversexed!" George argued.

Kimberly laughed and shoved two charts into George's hands. "Give these to Bailey and let her know that if someone isn't down there in 30 minutes, Richart is calling Webber."

"No one's having sex!" he shouted as Kimberly retreated into the elevator. She shook her head at him and waved good-bye. George was beginning to find Dr. Alba to be very frustrating.

"**Do **you think George suits me?" Meredith asked. Cristina looked up from the rack of lingerie she was browsing.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Cristina retorted. She stuffed something eggplant colored and lace into the bag provided by the store.

"Yes," Meredith replied, folding a pajama set and inserting it into her own bag.

"George is too prissy. According to Webber, he looks like your father. Your own mother confused him for your father."

"How do you know that?"

"Burke said she kept calling him Thatcher. Face it, Meredith. There is something not right about you and George."

"He invited me to join him and his family for Christmas."

"Don't mention families and Christmas to me ever again. Burke has his heart set on me going with him. I hope something comes up."

"At least you have Christmas plans," Meredith pointed out.

" Can't we just perform surgeries all day, drink loads of liquor and pass out?"

" No. Life is not THAT simple."

**Addison **stood in front of the nursery watching the babies sleep. She told herself to continue walking, but she couldn't. She was drawn to the window like a moth to a flame.

"Dr. Shepherd, I have some paperwork for you to sign off on," Izzie said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure," Addison replied, absentminded. She took the different charts and signed them. Her eyes never left the set of blue eyes gazing at her intently.

"**I **want to adopt him, Derek," Addison confessed in the middle of the night. Derek sat up. He looked at Addison piqued.

"We can't adopt him, Addison."

"Why not?"

"Look at us! We aren't exactly the picture of marital bliss!" Derek snapped.

The idea of a child upset him. In fact, a lot of things were starting to upset him. It upset him that no matter how much he loved his wife, there were times where he felt it wasn't enough. It bothered him that he couldn't reach out to her in the early morning and pull her into a tight embrace. It disturbed him that he missed Meredith. With Meredith, things had been simple. Meredith didn't have the intricacy of Addison Montgomery.

Addison turned on her side. She felt her eyes water with the truth of her husband's words. Five months, she told herself. It had only been 5 months since he agreed to reconcile. And only eight months had passed since the night he found her with _him. _She sat up and grabbed her pillow and a blanket.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Addison, you are being ridiculous!"

Addison was passed frustrated with the gap that stood between her and her husband.

"Maybe I am being ridiculous. Maybe I'm crazy for thinking of adopting that little boy, but something in my soul- -. Damn it, Derek! I am trying. I am trying so hard to live with the shadows. I hate myself for sleeping with Mark. I hate I didn't run after you. I hate that I can't talk to you like I used to. I hate that you still look at Meredith. I hate that we are in this situation. I hate that we were too busy for each other.- - I am in love with that baby. When I held him, when I looked into his eyes.. I found a peace I hadn't felt since I was pregnant. I hadn't felt that in love since the moment I looked into your eyes."

Addison slumped to the carpet in defeat. Her emotions had overthrown her again. It seemed that despite all their progress, they were still a mess.

Derek got out of bed and joined his wife on the floor.

"I love you, Addison. I hate that I can't say it as easily. I hate the situation. If I could go back in time, I would, but these are our cards. I know that you want that little boy, but I don't know if I can handle that."

"Hold him, Derek. Hold him and you will feel what I feel."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"I am."

Derek and Addison sat on the floor looking into space.

"I didn't have an actual affair."

"Addi, we don't have to--"

"No, I need to get this out. If I don't get this out we may never find our way back. The morning you came home was the only time Mark and I had slept together. I wasn't having an affair exactly."

Derek sat back with interest.

"While you were away Mark would come over, but it was never anything sexual. He'd come to keep me company or just to talk. You know what his love life was like. He'd often call to chat about a date gone wrong. Mark was the straight Will to my neurotic Grace."

"Why did you sleep with him?"

'I told you, Derek. Desperate people do desperate things for attentions. Haven't you ever felt so empty that you just need to feel something? Anything? Anything at all? I slept with Mark because I was so desperate to feel something."

Derek held her tighter. He understood better than she realized.

"I'll think about it."

Addisonleaned into the embrace. "Thank you."


	5. Oh, Baby,Baby

_

* * *

So its been a while. I apologize in advance. I haven't had it properly edited, besides spell check and reading over 3 times. Between essays, practice, and other madness, sending out chapters to be edited is well- not on the agenda.Besides, I would hate to bother Kim during midterms._

_The following chapters would not have been updated without the aid of my lovely soundboards, Kendel and Rissa. I do not know what I would do without you. _

_Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review!_**

* * *

**

* * *

**Meredith** laid in bed screaming into her pillows. She was certain the dreams had stopped. Sadly, she was wrong. His mouth on hers felt so real. The feel of his hands on her hips. The texture of his hair in her hands.

Meredith growled in frustration and flipped on to her back.

She had a wonderful guy. George was sweet and caring. He had never lied to her. He would never hurt her. She always felt safe in his arms, but was she safe for all the right reasons? She and George were sweet- but did she want sweet? She was angry at herself for dreaming about a man that wasn't sure if he wanted her when a man that would do anything for herwas right next door.

Meredith sighed and curled into her blankets. She missed her tequila.

**Derek** stared into space. He had snuck out of the house before Addison was awake.

"Isn't it a bit too early for you? If I remember the schedule correctly, you aren't on for another 2 hours," Chief Webber pointed out to one of his favorite surgeons.

"I needed some time to think."

"Anything I could help you with?" Richard offered, sitting in the chair opposite of Derek's.

Derek looked down then back up at the chief. He hesitated. There was no denying that both Derek and Addison trusted Richard. After all, Richard had been their trusted friend and mentor for years.

"Addi wants to adopt a baby."

"The Daniels baby, correct? Aileen Duncan, from the agency, asked me about you two. Miss Daniels gave birth with the full intent of adoption. She has a full scholarship to Oxford in the fall. She wants her child to have everything she didn't. Don't get me wrong, Kent and Diandra are great people, but their priorites..Amanda has spent most of her time with nannies."

Derek sat back and allowed the chief to continue.

"I told her the truth. You and Addison have had your problems, but you are an ideal couple and wonderful people."

Derek was silent.

"Chief, my marriage isn't exactly one set for a baby. Addison--. I--. Richard, I fell in love with Meredith."

Richard was startled by his neurosurgeon's declaration.

"Are you still in love with Meredith?"

"I don't know. Don't take me the wrong way. I love Addison. I am committed to Addison. I just-- I just need time to think."

Richard sighed. He nodded and rose to his feet.

"Just so you know, Derek. Whatever you had with Meredith would have never lasted."

"How do you know that?"

"They never do.

**"That's **the spot," Addison groaned, submerging herself into the warm, bubbly water of the bathtub. Bubble baths were Addison's guilty pleasure. The bath was the best place to think. Derek would often tease her about the amount of time she spent in the tub. She would fling bubbles at him and tell him to go away.

Addison twirled a lock of hair around her index finger, in thought.

She knew raising a child would not be easy.

She knew that she and Derek weren't stable enough for a child.

She knew that she was insane.

None of that mattered to the highly intelligent Addison Montgomery Shepherd. Addison had always been the type of person to fight for what she wanted. If she felt passionate enough about it, she would do anything to get it. No matter what the it was. That is how Addison got the wedding dress of her dreams. Its how Addison always managed to land on her feet. Its how Addison made her way to the top of her field. The fact that she was raised by a cut throat lawyer and a top investigative journalist, also helps.

Addison smiled at the thought of her parents. Despite their busy schedules, Thomas and Mona Forbes-Montgomery ALWAYS made time for their 4 children. That reminded her, she needed to start making the arrangements for the holidays.

She was going to adopt that little boy. Even if she had to follow the lead of Angelina Jolie and adopt him as a single mother.

Addison spun her hair on top of her head and slid further into the bath.

**" Would** you go to dinner with me?"

Izzie smiled against her coffee cup. Over the course of Samantha's stay, she had grown quite chummy with Gavin Weslin. He would bring her coffee when he visited Samantha. Sam, as Izzie now referred to the budding rock star, teased Izzie over Gavin's affection. She had ignored the often medicated girl. Izzie liked the ruggedly handsome young man. He had several qualities she dreamt in a man, but Gavin was a performer. Could she trust that? The again, all he was asking was for dinner…

"I would love to go to dinner with you."

Gavin gave her his slightly crooked grin. Izzie was proud of her self. She was making progress.

**"My **ex-girlfriend has a date with a rock star," Alex whined to Meredith, hours later. Meredith looked at Alex annoyed.

"I can't compete with that one. My ex-boyfriend is married to Satan who I really can't call Satan because my friends seem to like her!"

"I win, Grey. Don't try to beat me. You're dating O'Malley."

Meredith pouted. She forgot about George. " Do you think George suits me?"

Alex smirked at the petite blonde. " O' Malley's too nice, Grey. You need a man with a little more to him. You need a man."

"George is a man!"

"Oh, she's on that again," Cristina interrupted. "Mer- if you're having doubts, jump ship!"

"I can't do that."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Of course you can! Dump him and spare your friendship."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is!"

"What is?" George asked joining the trio.

"I have patients," Alex announced and walked off.

"Burke needs me.. For something," Cristina added and turned around.

Meredith forced a smile. "Bye George!" She sputtered and rushed off.

George chuckled nervously. What was going on?

**Meredith **hurried to the stairwell. She needed to think. Yes, thinking was a good plan. She let out a startled yelp when she opened her eyes to find the man of her dreams sitting on the stairs.

"Well, that's new," Derek smirked.

"This is my thinking place, what are you doing here?"

"The chief invaded my thinking space."

"Anything I could help you with?" Meredith offered, sitting next to him.

Derek sighed. He knew Meredith was not the person to discuss his wife's plans of adoption with. He knew Meredith wasn't the person he should even be talking to much less sitting so close to. Her hair really did smell good.

"You changed your shampoo," Derek blurted out.

"You're sitting out here thinking about my shampoo?" Meredith quipped.

Derek smiled softly.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this- -"

Meredith felt a sense of dread creep up her spine. Those words are never good. What was she thinking? She's moved on. She has George. No more thoughts of how good Derek smells or how easy it would be to drag him into an alcove.

"- -and Addison are adopting a baby."

Meredith's eye's shot up from the steps. THAT was not something she was expecting. Derek was moving on. Derek was moving on with his Isabella Rossellini look a like wife and a baby. What did she expect? After all-- What did she really expect?

"You and Addison are going to adopt a baby?"

"I think so."

"Why?" Meredith gaped.

Derek couldn't answer her. He still didn't have all the answers himself.

"Have you ever felt a deep connection with someone the very second you laid eyes on them?"

"Yes." _I thought I had that deep connection with you. _

_"_Addison feels that way about him."

_Do you feel that way?_ " You're adopting the Daniels baby."

Derek nodded.

Meredith looked down at her hands. She had convinced herself that she had moved on. She told her reflection often that Derek was a one night stand gone wrong. She chanted over and over that she wasn't in love with him, still. The jig was up. And the jig hurt like hell. That river denial was a whole lot bigger than an ocean. Whatever was bigger than an ocean was what she was feeling at that very moment.

"Wow. A baby, huh?" Meredith managed to get out.

"A baby."


	6. Isnt It Ironic

**_...6..._**

**Addison** tapped her newly manicured nails against the chart of Amanda Daniels. Aileen Duncan from the adoption agency had asked for her to meet with her and Amanda. The usually confident doctor felt nervous. What if Amanda didn't think she was right for son?

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked in passing.

"I'm fine," Addison replied.

Izzie looked at Addison skeptically.

"Dr. Shepherd! I am Karen Hiesler from the adoption agency. Aileen will not be able to make it. Will your husband be joining us?"

Izzie looked from Addison to Karen in confusion. Then it dawned on her. Addison and Derek were adopting the Daniels baby.

**_OH_**

**Derek** found himself replaying his conversation with Meredith in his head. He was moving on. The thought stung slightly. The words of the chief suddenly came into mind.

They never do.

"Ah, Dr. Shepherd. Are you here to visit the little one?" Dr. Karli Lyell asked.

Derek looked around to find himself standing in front of the nursery.

"Uh- yeah," Derek smiled. Karli grinned at her fellow doctor and allowed him into the nursery.

"He's just had his bath," She explained, ushering Derek to the cradle where a little blue bundle squirmed. " Miss Daniels told me that you and Dr. Shepherd were interested in adopting him."

"Something like that," Derek replied. Karli left the two boys to themselves. Derek leaned over and took the baby into his arms.

Derek Shepherd's dream was to one day be a father. He wished to be as good as a father as his own. Derek and Andrew Shepherd were two peas in a pod. Andrew thought the world of his daughters, but they weren't his son.

Derek's dream of fatherhood had come crashing down once. But as Derek Shepherd sat in the nursery of Seattle Grace, he imagined baseball games with a little red headed boy by his side.

**_OH_**

**Cristina** stood across from Bailey as she performed surgery on a patient who needed their appendix removed. It was a routine surgery. Any surgeon could probably do it with their eyes close.

"Is there something on your mind, Yang?" Bailey asked, as she stitched up the patient.

"Just dreading the holidays."

"Get out all that fear now. His mother will sniff it the moment you get off the plane and she will attack. That's how all mother's do it."

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's his mother. She'll be your worse nightmare."

"There are those words of encouragement, again."

"That's what I am here for," Bailey teased.

" I will pray for your son's future girlfriends."

"They're going to need it," Miranda smiled.

**_OH_**

"**Something **up, Dr. O'Malley?" Dr. Alba asked.

George looked up from his lunch tray.

"I think my friends are all going crazy," George answered.

"You're surgical interns. You have the Nazi and Webber," Kimberly replied, sitting across George.

"They're crazier than normal. Izzie's off running around with Gavin Weslin. Cristina is Cristina. And the girl that I am supposed to be dating is, well. I'm more than certain that Meredith is still in love with her ex-boyfriend."

"Is it always so exciting in the surgical ward?" Kimberly asked, stabbing into her chicken Caesar salad. "If you think your girlfriend isn't all in, why are you with her?"

"I really like Meredith."

"And I really like filet mignon. You don't see me eating it every night."

"You don't understand," George argued.

" Are you happy, George?"

"Of course!"

Kimberly cocked a perfectly arched brow.

"Who are you? My shrink!"

"Yes."

**_OH_**

**"Stop **it," Cristina demanded.

"I can't. This place is so bizarre!" Meredith replied, poking at Burke's bookshelf.

"Your boyfriend is a freak!"

Cristina dropped her slice of veggie pizza in offence. "My boyfriend! Your boyfriend is Bambi!"

"George isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh, we're back to that are we? Meredith, you are worse than a tennis game."

" I'm confused, okay!"

"What is there to be confused about?"

"Everything."

"I leave for Alabama in 2 weeks. He hasn't told me anything about his relatives, besides the fact his mother owns a restaurant and his brother is a jazz musician. I think he told me that his cousin helps with the restaurant. I'm walking into a black hole."

"You are aware that his mother is going to hate you no matter what you do," Meredith pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the reminder. I got the pep talk from Bailey this morning. Is it just me or has she gotten meaner? "

"She's about ready to give birth. What do you expect?"

"What is with you lately?" Cristina snapped. "You're just so bitter."

"I am allowed to be bitter."

Cristina sighed. "Where are you, Meredith?"

"I'm right here."

"No you aren't. He's moved on, Mer. Let it go. This isn't healthy."

"I know he's moved on! I've seen it! I get it! I'm trying to move on too! "

"No, you aren't! Running around with George isn't moving on. Sleeping with everybody at Joe's isn't moving on. I'm worried about you."

"Fine!" Meredith shouted. " I haven't moved on. Derek is still McDreamy. Addison is still Satan. Now, their adopting a baby. I'm bitter. It isn't fair. He's moved on and I am at square one."

"I'm pathetic," Meredith surrendered moments later.

"No, you aren't," Cristina responded, pulling her friend into a hug.

**_OH_**

"**Why** is Grey sleeping on our couch?" Preston asked, climbing into bed a few hours later.

"Don't ask questions," Cristina replied and cuddled into Burke's embrace. Preston pressed a kiss to Cristina's temple and held her tight. At least he had the _sane_ intern.


	7. Cry a Little, Try a Little for Me

**...7...**

**"What** are you doing up?" Derek asked, upon finding Addison sitting Indian style in the empty spare room of their four bedroom home.

Addison looked down at her watch. It was half past midnight. Derek walked into the room and sat behind Addison. She was surprised by the sudden act of affection.

"I met with Amanda and the adoption agency today."

"I met with the baby today."

Addison smiled. "His name is Aidan, Aidan Montgomery Shepherd."

"It's really happening. We are adopting a baby," Derek commented.

Addison turned around and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

"I need to know that you are in on this with _me_. _With me, Derek, Me, Addison_. I need to know that you are committed to adopting this baby to form a family. A family that we have always dreamt of," Addison declared passionately.

Derek pushed back a strand of hair from her face. In Derek's eyes, Addison was prettiest in the moon light. She was a beautiful woman in any light, but there was something about the moon light. He had fallen completely in love with her while standing in the moonlight.

Now, sitting in the middle of an empty bedroom, he was looking into the eyes of the Addison Shepherd he had fallen in love with. Derek kissed his wife.

Addison held still against his lips. She had waited so long for her husband to make a move. Closing her eyes, she gave in to the kiss.

**Meredith** tip-toed around Burke's kitchen in search of some tea. She was quite impressed with the amount of food his cupboards held. Which reminded her, she and George needed to go grocery shopping.

She grimaced at the thought of George. She adored him, but Alex was right. She needed a man more than George.

"Ouch!" she hissed in surprise as a box fell from a shelf and landed on her head.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Preston Burke asked from his hallway. Meredith was startled to see a pajama clad Burke at 3am, then again. It was his house.

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for tea. You know what, I think I'll just go home," she rambled.

Preston smiled softly at his girlfriend's best friend.

" Tea is in the cabinet above the coffee pot. How about I make you some?" he offered.

"I don't want to be-"

"Its no trouble at all. I usually have a cup about this time my self."

"Okay," Meredith replied and walked around the kitchen counter to a bar stool.

Preston nodded and quickly prepared two cups of lavender tea.

"Thank you," Meredith whispered moments later. Burke nodded his head and leaned against the sink.

"Thinking?"

Meredith looked at him oddly. She never would have imagined herself having a conversation with Burke in the middle of the night.

"Its nothing. I am just having a really bad year."

"Can't be all that bad."

Meredith narrowed her eyes at the know it all surgeon.

"Not. Its just that-. I'm just--. I don't even know. Whenever I think I have it right, I don't. I wish my brain would work for once. I have a great guy at home, yet I can't stop thinking of another man. I wish for once that life made sense but it never does."

"I see. Well, life isn't as clear as we would like it. Answers aren't the ones we may like them to be," Burke commented. "Sometimes, the truths were know aren't the easiest to swallow, but it is the truth."

Meredith wasn't sure what Preston was saying.

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"The most important thing in a relationship and in life, is trust and honesty. If neither is there, there is no relationship."

Meredith bit her tongue. She had an idea what he was getting at, but she knew Burke would not be as forth coming as she would like.

"I know, I cannot say much on the subject.But in my 34 years, I've learned that much."

Meredith was quiet with her thoughts.

"She's absolutely terrified to meet your mother," Meredith said, finally.

"I know. I'm terrified for her to meet my mother. I've met my mother."

Meredith smiled at the tone of Burke's statement.

"That bad?"

"Cristina can handle her. My mother is very similar to the Chief's wife."

"Adele has never liked me."

"Adele is rather-- Adele is Adele."

Meredith took a sip of her tea and enjoyed the brief silence.

"Cristina is really lucky to have you," Meredith commented.

"Thank you. I am very lucky to have her," Preston replied.

"Oh God, you two are bonding at 3am!" Cristina exclaimed. Meredith and Burke stifled laughter as the bed- headed Cristina walked out to the living room, then back into the bedroom.

**Hours **later, Izzie walked into the room of Samantha Moncrief. Sam was sitting up in bed with a book in hand.

"So, I hear Gavin asked you out."

Izzie rolled her eyes at the gossipy patient. "Yes."

"He's been dying to ask you out for 2 weeks. Its all I've heard about," Samantha continued in a sing song voice.

"You're wearing your engagement ring," Izzie said, out of the blue.

Samantha paused and looked down at the gorgeous princess cut diamond ring on her left hand.

"Well, I am engaged," Samantha responded matter of factly.

"You are taking him back after everything?"

The scorned woman in Izzie could not quite comprehend on how such a smart girl could take back such a sleazy, cheating boyfriend. Izzie had barely spoken to Alex since finding him with Olivia. She did not want to admit that she missed the idiot.

"Izzie, I've been with Mitch for 2 years. We've known each other for five years . I love him. Sure, I plan on making his life hell till we say our I dos, but I love him. And yeah, I am pissed. I would be a lot more understanding if he cheated while I wasn't on the tour, but when you love someone--. I'm an idiot. The end."

"I couldn't do it. I don't think I could take someone back after cheating. It hurts too much," Izzie admitted.

"What happened?"

" He wasn't even my boyfriend. I walked in on the guy I was dating having sex with a nurse in the on call room. He wouldn't sleep with me, but he would sleep with his ex- girlfriend."

" He's an idiot."

"I guess it's different when there is history behind the relationship."

"I guess," Samantha added, but something in her voice stuck in Izzie's head.

**Derek **crept into the on call room to talk to Addison. Besides Addison in the moonlight, a sleeping Addison was also a favorite. He moved Addison's lab coat off the bed and sat down.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Addison asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I got an email from my sister. Did you know that Christmas is in 2 weeks?"

"Yes. Mother has invited Auntie Kane to join us."

"Your Aunt Kane? Mona invited Aunt Kane? Are you telling me that your parents, my parents, sisters, and your brothers, plus 14 children will be coming for Christmas?" Derek leaned back against the wall in disbelief.

"Kendel, Bronte, and Ewan will also be joining us. Hey! I need reinforcements. Monica and Tricia are out for blood," Addison added.

Derek looked from his wife to the wall. "Where are we going to put everybody?"

Addison shrugged. "We still have the trailer."

"I wonder if Joe delivers."

Addison looked at Derek confused.

" Your mother, aunt, and my sisters all in the same house. I'll need my double scotches on the hour," Derek replied rising to his feet.

"Find out about his buttered rum recipe!" Addison called out as Derek walked out the door.

"**What** were you and Burke talking about this morning?" Cristina asked, joining Meredith on rounds.

"Nothing really. You're really lucky you know that, right?" Meredith answered.

"Burke isn't the new Mc Dreamy is he?" Cristina asked, horrified at the idea.

Meredith shook her head. "No. Derek is still Mc Dreamy."

"Even if he is slipping out of the on call room with his wife?"

Cristina and Meredith stopped to watch the Shepherds walk out of the on call room in conversation. The husband and wife were smiling at one another. Meredith felt her need for tequila hit again.

"I _hate_ you."

**Izzie** couldn't get her discussion with Samantha out of her head. How can you take someone that hurt you back? As Izzie slammed her locker shut a pile of pictures fell to the floor. The faces of herself and Alex kissing and smiling glared back at her. She kneeled down and picked up the pictures. She stared hard at them. Izzie finally exhaled a breath she had been holding since the photos fell.

Was it time for her to forgive Alex and move on?

* * *

* * *

**_So, those are chapters 5,6, and 7. Chapter 8 and 9 are on their way. I just cannot remember if they passed KR inspection. K! R! did they pass? were they readable? _**

**_Thanks again for reading. Please review! We are only 2 chapters away from a very exciting christmas and a rather explosive new years. I have a lot in store! Till then!_**

* * *


	8. Unwritten

_

* * *

So, if any of these chapters suck, I blame Kendel. Why? Because she demanded I update. Eh, I love my bitchy canadian none the less. I am feeling quite lazy to be honest. I may just tip over and fall asleep at any moment. _

_on with the chapters!_

* * *

8. 

**Cristina **sat in the gallery, grasping a cup of coffee tightly. She was hiding out from her friends and boyfriend.

It was amazing how fast time could go by. It was amazing at what could happen when your back was turned. It was amazing how annoying someone could become when you live with them.

Cristina nursed her coffee. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the silence as much as she enjoyed the glory of surgery.

The slamming of a door pulled her from her peace. Bailey was walking around with her IV pole. Cristina had watched in terror as her mentor collapsed during surgery. Luckily, Bailey was only suffering from exhaustion. Her son was safe. Cristina observed Miranda as she touched everything in the operating room. She and Cristina had shared the same passion. She wondered if she could ever stand in Bailey's place as a pregnant surgeon.

"I've been looking every where for you," Preston announced, sitting next to Cristina. Cristina turned to look at him.

"Hi."

"I need to know. Are you coming home with me?"

Cristina was quiet. She had been awfully reflective lately. She hadn't been much herself, as she thought about it. Watching Bailey collapse had switched something in her.

"I'm not going to wake up in the middle of the night to find your mother watching me, am I?"

"No."

"Then, yes. I will come home with you." Cristina returned her attention to Bailey.

"Something's changed."

She didn't respond. " You're imaging things."

Burke smiled at her defensive tone. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide all of her vulnerabilities.

"Stop smiling at me."

Burke chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean it!"

**Izzie** watched as Alex rake his brain over paper work. He was sitting at a table surrounded by charts. He had a bad habit of letting the paper work pile up on him.

Sighing, Izzie got up from her bench and joined Alex at the table.

Alex was surprised to look up and see Izzie going through his charts.

"What are you doing?"

"Being nice," she responded harshly.

Alex toyed with the pen in his hand. "Why?"

" You looked like you needed some help."

Alex watched as Izzie breezed through two charts.

"I'm sorry."

Izzie stiffened in mid- sentence. As badly as she wanted to throw a scene, she knew that she had to listen.

"I never meant to hurt you or do what I did. If I could go back in time, I would. I'm an idiot."

Izzie peered at Alex from across the table. "Yes you are, but I forgive you."

Alex was unsure what to say.

"So, you're dating the rock star now?"

"Something like that. Are you dating Olivia again?"

"I think I am going to swear off women for a little while."

Izzie nodded and returned her attention to her charts.

" Iz?"

She looked back up.

" It wasn't you. It was all me. I couldn't get my act together."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Alex didn't respond. He wasn't sure he wanted to think that.

**Meredith** folded her last article of laundry triumphantly. As crazy as she was going, she was thrilled to have a day off to get her house in order. So far, she had cleaned everything, did laundry, finish the book she started 4 months ago, and write out the grocery list. She picked up the list and quickly skimmed it.

She had decided to pick up bottle of wine and gift basket for the O'Malley family. George told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted.

Meredith would be spending her Christmas Eve with a real family. The house would be empty that night. George and Meredith would be with his family and Izzie would be out with her boyfriend, the rock star.

Meredith couldn't believe it. Some how within a week and half, Izzie got a rock star boyfriend. She found the entire thing hard to believe. Now a days, Meredith was finding a lot hard to believe.

Derek was now a father. She found the thought nauseating. If it wasn't for Joe and her friends, she didn't know how she would be. Speaking of Joe, she still had to pop in the bar to invite him to the Christmas dinner Izzie was planning. Meredith's close cousins, Rhys and Riley would be joining her and her friends for Christmas.

The ringing of the phone yanked her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Meredith, this is Dr. Rutherford. I just wanted to inform you, that your mother is having a good day. If your schedule allowed, I am sure she would appreciate a visit. She has been asking for you."

Meredith looked at the phone confused. Her mother was asking for her?

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for the call, Dr. Rutherford."

"No problem, Miss Grey."

Meredith looked from the phone to the clock to her clothes and around the house.

"Real fast," she muttered and hurried up the stairs.

**Miranda** ran her hand over the operating table. She loved her job. She found being a surgeon exhilarating. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive bed rest and maternity leave. Bailey was excited none the less. In only a matter of time, her son would be born. Her son, she repeated in her head.

He would of course follow in her footsteps to medicine, but have his father's passion for sports.

Miranda sighed and took one more glance around the room.

"I'm sure going to miss this place. Thank God I'll be back in time for Thanksgiving. Now if you can hold off till after Christmas I would greatly appreciate it. One more gory surgery for mommy, okay?"

She smiled as a foot assaulted her stomach.

"That better mean okay, Shawn."

**Addison** groaned as she rolled on to her back. She let out a shriek as she rolled off the couch, instead. She peeked her head over the coffee table to gaze at the sight before her. Derek was sleeping soundly with the baby on his chest. She smiled softly. The two fit perfectly.

Addison was exhausted. It wasn't until early morning that she and Derek were able to get the baby to sleep. She was relieved that she was now on leave and Derek wasn't on call till the late afternoon.

The room around her was scattered with baby things. With the help of Kendel, Addison and Derek were able to put together a room for the baby in no time. Praise the Lord that her best friend was an interior designer. Addison massaged her temples. She wanted nothing more to go back to sleep, but something told her she shouldn't. She gathered some of the baby things and put them in the new bench under the window. As she stared out the window, a taxi caught her eye. Two taxis caught her eye. Why were they stopping in front of her house?

"Derek," Addison called out, rousing her husband from his sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Get up! Get up! They're here!" Addison hissed, running around the room.

"Who's here?" Derek asked. His eyes then fell on to the clock above the fire place. Derek placed the sleeping baby in his bassinet and rushed to the door in hopes of beating the bell. No luck. He grimaced as the baby started to cry.

Addison walked into the foyer with their crying son, just as he opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Derek greeted in surprise.

Standing in the door way of the Montgomery- Shepherd home, stood Andrew and Alaina Shepherd. Behind them was the regal Mona and Thomas Montgomery. The parents looked from their children to the whining baby in Addison's arms. No one was sure of what to say. All Addison and Derek could do, was smile.


	9. Freak Out

* * *

_more from your lazy author:_ I am sorry for the lack of structure,grammar, spelling, etc. With the schedule I have, its amazing I can fit in writing. The next two chapters are on the short side- have no fear, 11 is all about Shepherd/ Montgomery family lovin.

* * *

.9. 

**Addison **sat next to Derek across from their silent parents. She had managed to quiet Aidan and put him down for a nap. Derek reached over and took Addison's hand in his. Both suddenly felt 20 years younger.

Thomas and Andrew were nursing glasses of Derek's finest scotch. Alaina looked upset and Mona wore no expression at all.

"Will you two please explain why you have a baby? I saw you before you left New York, you were not pregnant," Mona demanded.

"His name is Aidan. Aidan Montgomery Shepherd. We adopted him from his teenage birth mother," Derek answered softly.

"You adopted a baby? Derek, Addison, you two just spent how many months a part? There is no way you two are the picture of bliss to bring into a child!" Thomas ranted.

"Tom is right!" Andrew added. "You barely moved in to a house. You've barely begun to repair the cracks in the marriage."

"We know that. We are almost 40 years old, dad. We aren't teenagers," Derek replied.

"We love our son. We fell in love with him the moment we set eyes on him. Look, we are not the picture of marital bliss. We get that. The honeymoon phase has been over for a while, but Derek and I are trying. We are working towards a better marriage. We love each other. We love Aidan." Addison explained.

"Love isn't enough to base a marriage on, Addison," her mother pointed out. Addison groaned with frustration and stomped from the room.

"Must you be like that with her?" Thomas inquired of his wife.

Derek looked from his in laws to his own parents. He shook his head and followed after his wife.

**" I am** freaking out. Meredith, I don't freak out. I don't do a lot of things I've been doing, lately. Like pack to go across the country to meet someone's mother!" Cristina ranted flinging around her clothes. Meredith quirked a brow from her perch in the middle of Burke's bed. She had never seen Cristina so normal.

"You really love him."

Cristina threw down the clothes in her hand in bewilderment. "No, I am going to visit the mother of a man I hate! You are not helping!"

Meredith chuckled to herself. Cristina let out a shriek of annoyance and flung herself on the bed. Meredith reached out and patted the stressed woman on her head. Boy, was she glad her family was coming to her.

**"So,** what are you and Meredith doing for the holidays?" Izzie asked as she and George exited the OR.

"The O'Malley family goes ice skating every Christmas eve. I am inviting Meredith to join us."

"That is so sweet!" Izzie cooed.

George shrugged. "What about you, Miss my boyfriend is a hot rocker?"

"I am so sick of everyone saying that!" Izzie snapped.

"Sick of what?" Alex asked, from behind George and Izzie.

"My boyfriend being called the hot rock star! His name is Gavin!"

"Did I hear somebody say my name?" a new voice inquired. Izzie spun around to find her boyfriend leaning against a wall. Izzie smiled and allowed him to pull her into a quick embrace.

**Alex** sighed and watched the scene with sadness in his eyes. George put his hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled him around the corner. He really did not need to see Izzie kissing his replacement.

"I thought you guys weren't getting back till tomorrow," Izzie muttered against Gavin's lips.

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you. I was also quite surprise to find out that Sam was willing to talk to Mitch."

"That was all Sam. I cannot believe that she is going to marry him! He cheated on her. There is no excuse," Izzie ranted.

"Iz, you don't know them well enough to pass that sort of judgment."

"Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"No, but I have been cheated on. Iz, it isn't always black and white. There is a grey area."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I have patients to check on." With that sad, Izzie pecked Gavin on the lips and walked off.

**"Hi Mom,"** Meredith greeted. As soon as Cristina was packed, she made her way to her mother. Ellis looked at Meredith with recognition in her eyes.

"Hello Meredith. What are you doing here?"

Meredith smiled. "The doctor called to tell me that you were having a good day. I have a day today. I thought I would spend it with you."

Ellis nodded and offered Meredith a seat next to her on the couch.

"How old are you, scrubby?" Ellis asked, using Meredith's childhood nickname.

"Twenty-eight, mom," Meredith answer.

"I remember when I was twenty eight. I found the smell of the OR so refreshing."

"It is. Its exiting."

"How is Richard?"

Meredith sighed. "He's good, mom. I hear his god- son is coming out to Seattle."

"Oh, Wesley is coming. He was such a nice young man. Richard thought the world of him."

Meredith nodded. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Honey, you will find happiness."

Meredith was surprised by her mother's words. "I know, mom."

"Now tell me. What has been your favorite surgery so far?"

"Well," Meredith smiled, before launching into the subject pleasing to both her and her mother.

**"Addi?"** Derek called out. Addison had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Derek, I need a minute!"

"Addi, you have been in there for 20."

"I cant stand my mother! Where is Auntie Kane? I am not coming out until Auntie Kane or Kendel gets here! "

"Sweetheart, Aidan will be up in a little while."

Addison didn't say anything. She stuck her head out the door. Derek reached out and pushed a strand of her messy hair behind her ears.

"Why can't she be understanding, Derek? We know we have issues. They don't need to tell us over and over again."

Derek sighed and pulled his wife into a hug. "It will be okay. They'll fall in love with Aidan and it will be okay. All else fails, you have Kendel."

Addison nodded and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. God, did she love him.


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**10.**

**"Let** me get this straight. We have been prepping for a confrontation with the in laws and your mother freaks out on you," Kendel repeated to Addison. Addison nodded while chopping the carrots.

"I cannot wait till Aunt Kane gets here," she added. Kendel and Addison adored, Aunt Kane. Kane was Mona's younger, free spirited sister, who had once been a top model in Europe. Oh the stories she could tell. Now she simply earned her living by penning saucy romance novels. She had been the girls' hero once a moon ago.

"Your Aunt Kane is coming?" Alaina Shepherd asked from the door way. Kendel and Addison froze.

"I am not going to attack you. Del, can you give me and Addi some time alone."

Kendel obeyed the request and disappeared out the door in which Alaina entered.

"I am upset with you, Addison, but I do not hate you. You hurt my son. You broke his heart. You betrayed our family. Any other woman I would have slapped to Timbuktu."

"Alaina, I am so--"

"Mom, Addison. I am still Mom."

Alaina stood before Addison and took her chin into her hand.

"There is some trust to be built, but I see the look in your eyes when you look at my son. When you hold your son. He is beautiful, Addi. One would think you had given birth to him."

"I never meant to hurt you or dad."

"We know. All marriages have points where the road forks. You made a choice. You fought to fix it. I love you, regardless. You and Derek are both at fault."

Addison flung her arms around Alaina's neck. She would go crazy without Derek's mother in her life.

"I cannot promise that the girls will be as forgiving, but just now that we love you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Kendel, Derek, you can remove yourselves from the door," Alaina called out.

The door swung open to reveal Kendel, her mini me, and Derek with Aidan. The Mrs. Shepherds giggled at the scene before them.

"What bad habits are you teaching my son?" Addison inquired. The adults in the door way simply shrugged.

**"So** what are your holiday plans, Alex?" Izzie asked, as they prepared to leave for the day.

"Work. I'm on call."

"You are coming over for Christmas day dinner, right?"

Alex sighed, " I don't know, Iz."

"You can't be alone on Christmas."

Alex hung his head low. "All right. I'm in. I'll spend Christmas day with you guys."

"Perfect!" Izzie chirped. She slammed her locker shut and walked off. Alex leaned against the locker, beating it with his first. _Perfect. Just Perfect._

**"Your** boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend will be here for Christmas dinner?" Meredith repeated. Her and Izzie were sitting in the kitchen splitting a pizza.

"Yes."

"Why don't we invite my ex and his wife, it can be a real party!"

Izzie rolled her eyes and continued munching on her pizza.

"We are in for an exiting holiday aren't we?"

"Not half as exiting as Cristina's."

**"I** don't want to."

"Cristina."

"Go away."

"Cristina."

Cristina peeked her head out of the bathroom. "No. I changed my mind. I am staying home and spending Christmas with my friends. We are going to perform surgeries and drink superfluous amounts of alcohol. Merry Christmas to me. Goodbye!" she closed the door and locked it again.

Burke banged his fist on the door. He sighed and leaned his head against it.

Cristina sat in the tub pleased with herself. She picked up the medical magazine she was reading and leaned back.

To say she was surprise when the door suddenly swung open, would be an understatement.

"Preston!" She shouted as she was swung over his shoulder and carried out of the bathroom.

**Addison** sat in the family room watching Bronte coo over Aidan. She was in love with the baby at first sight. The baby sat in the arms of his grandma Alaina, looking at the little girl intently.

Derek, Ewan, and their father's had disappeared to the trailer after dinner. They muttered something about male bonding before getting into Derek's van. Addison smirked. She knew that was where Derek stashed his best liquor and cigars. From 2 rooms over, Addison could hear her mother ranting on the phone. It was just like Mona to be on the phone with her boss when her family was around. Kendel was off in the office sending out a last minute note to her editor. Kendel would be launching her design book in the new year. It was just like her to procrastinate. All of her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the less than pleasant voice of her oldest sister in law.

"Mom, where did that baby come from? Please tell me, Derek did not father a child with that adulterous bi--."

"Hello to you to, Monica," Addison interrupted curtly. She rose from the couch to take her son from his grandma. " I'd like you to meet your nephew. Aidan Shepherd, mine and Derek's son."

If looks could kill, Addison would be way under. Christmas with the Shepherds had officially begun.

* * *

so, in conclusion, please review! especially you! yeah, you... you know who you are.

muah


	11. Joy to the World

_I am sorry, Mer fans, but after last night- - - Im disgusted with her. Okay, so she has problems. Yes, life sucks-- but that gives her NO RIGHT to take advantage of George. He loves her and she misuses that. He deserves better,  
I wish she had slept with Mark. I think that would have been a big wake up call to Derek.  
Was Mark not delicious to look at? Omg! He is a beautiful man. The similarites between him and Derek were there. If you can't have the real thing, the sub is the next best thing. It sure as hell was not a down grade in the looks department. I think Ken and I went on about Mark for a half hour. Seriously, he was mmm good. If my husband was ignoring me and his best friend looked like Mark--- I would so swoon. swoon. swoon. swoon.  
Why does Derek like to run away? Has anybody else noticed that he likes to ignore or run away from issues? He ignored that he was married and avoided Addison because Mark was around.  
Okay, so enough of my rant. On to the chapter! This will probably be my last update for the month of February. I have a couple of essays and research papers to have done by March 2. So till then, read and review!_

**

* * *

**

**..11.. **

* * *

The room was filled with tension. Three of the four Shepherd sisters looked ready to pounce on their _favorite _in law.

room was filled with tension. Three of the four Shepherd sisters looked ready to pounce on their in law. 

"Oh, Addi! You didn't tell me that the gang was all here. Hello Shepherds!" Kendel greeted. She smiled sweetly at them, before joining her daughter on the floor.

"Oh god, Christmas with you and your sidekick-"

"We are an equal opportunist duo!" Kendel replied. She knew how annoyed Monica would get if she was sugary sweet. Inwardly, she gagged. She will be extra sarcastic later.

"Addi, he's adorable," the youngest Shepherd, Alyssa gushed. Alyssa was the only sister Addison was close with. Alyssa pushed her hair behind her shoulder and took the baby from Addison. Aidan looked up at the woman with interest.

"Alyssa!" Julia gaped. "Have you forgotten what she has done?"

Alyssa shook her head. "So she cheated on Derek. She didn't cheat on me. You don't know everything, Julia!" Alyssa snapped. "He's so beautiful. His eyes, Addison. Its like looking into Derek's."

Addison smiled and half hugged her favorite sister.

"Seriously?" Patricia blurted. " We are seriously going to stand here and awe over a baby that may not be our brothers?"

"Oh Patricia, Monica, Julia, it isn't your business," Alaina snapped at her daughters.

"As long as your brother's happy we should respect that."

" Are you kidding me?" Monica rolled her eyes. The three oldest Shepherd girls were in the process of defying their ages of 42,36, and 32 with their childish attitudes. "I mean, seriously, mom? This is Derek!"

Alaina massaged her temples in annoyance. Now she remembered why she dreaded the holiday season.

"That is enough, all of you. Look, I know you don't like me. I get it. I don't blame you, but this is my home. That is my son. And you are disrespecting me in my home in front of my son. If you have something to say to me, say it. Get it out. Let it all out, right now. If you can't suck it up and accept that my husband loves me, then you can leave. Now excuse me, I have to put my son to bed," Addison growled. She took Aidan from Alyssa and walked out of the room with her head held high.

"If you ladies would excuse me. This is where my daughter and I are sleeping. I would very much appreciate if you would remove your negative selves from my sleeping place. Don't want Bronte to have nightmares of the three witches," Kendel added with a grin.

Alyssa stifled a giggle as her 3 sisters stormed from the room. Alaina sighed and threw her arm around her baby. " Good night, Kendel, dearest."

Kendel and Bronte waved merrily goodbye. Oh what fun they all were going to have.

Monica, Julia, and Patricia were sitting around the kitchen table with sour looks on their faces. Alaina stood next to Alyssa at the island, drinking a cup of coffee.

" I know you aren't happy with your brother's choices--"

Julia snorted in response. " But Addison is the choice he made. He is choosing to move on with his wife, to work on their marriage."

"She threw the marriage away when she slept with Mark!" Julia ranted.

Alaina gave her daughter the look. " Julia Christine Shepherd! You will not interrupt me any further!" Alaina took a minute to regain composure. " We all may not be Addison's biggest fans, but Christmas is Sunday. It only gives us 3 days to settle in and find some ground of compromise. You know how much your brother loves this holiday. I don't want any of you to ruin it. You can deal with your Addison issues on your own time. Don't RUIN this for YOUR BROTHER!"

Alyssa was pleased with the guilty expressions on her sisters' faces.

"Fine, we'll play nice with the adulterous bitch."

" I prefer Addison. Though Satan was popular for a while. Mc Satan, Devil in too high heels, Satan's Whore, the list wasn't that long now that I think about it," Addison mused out loud.

"Mc Satan?" Alyssa quipped.

"Went well with Mc Dreamy."

"Mc Dreamy?"

"It's your brother's nickname at the hospital."

"Ha! Mc Moron is more like it."

"Thanks, Tricia. I feel the love," Derek commented, entering the house. The sisters cringed when Derek gave Addison a quick peck, while removing his jacket. Ewan, Tom, and Andrew filed in soon after.

"Hi Daddy," Addison smiled. "Mom has gone to bed. She was on the phone with her editor all night."

Tom Montgomery shook his head and kissed his little girl on her cheek. " I'll hide all lines of communication. Its Christmas, she needs to take a break. She's been real busy with some political case."

Addison nodded and hugged her father. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Night, Little Rouge," he said into her hair. Addison smiled at her childhood nick name. "Good night, Daddy."

"Is Del and Bronte asleep yet?" Ewan inquired.

"Bronte is out like a light. I think Kendel is in the office watching some medical drama. I think it's called Heigl's Anatomy. She keeps telling me that I am so Kate Walsh! Whoever that is," Addison replied.

Ewan sighed. " Your best friend is obsessed with that show. She keeps saying seriously. She loves the characters of Kate and Patrick. She keeps calling herself a Katrick fan. I am going to try to pull her away."

"Good luck!" Addison called after him. She turned her attention from those close to her other family. Derek was glaring at his sisters. No one looked happy. Yup, it was Christmas.

"Don't give me that, Monica!" Derek hissed.

"She cheated on you, Derek! CHEATED on YOU with YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Monica shouted.

"I am aware, Mon," Derek snapped. He massaged his temples. A migraine was clearly coming on.

"You hate her! What happened to that other girl. Mer- Marigold, Mary, Meredith! Yes, Meredith. What happened to Meredith?" Julia demanded.

Derek looked ready to throw something. He slammed his hand on the counter top startling the Shepherd family.

"I do NOT need any of YOU to tell me how to live my life. This is my life now. Addison and my son are now my life. Seattle is my life. You cannot stand there and yell at me when you all have done stupid things. You know what? Forget it! Just forget it," He yelled. Derek picked up his jacket and his keys. He grabbed Addison's hand and started to pull her towards the door.

" We are going to Joe's. Mom, can you watch Aidan for us?"

"Derek?" Addison said. Her husband shook his head at her.

"Mom?"

"Sure, Der," Alaina replied. Derek nodded and pulled Addison out the backdoor.

As soon as the door was shut, Alaina turned on her daughters.

"Ladies."

"Derek!" Addison called out as he started walking to his van.

"Addi, please."

Addison gave in. Derek was in no mood to argue. Hesitantly, she walked up to her husband and kissed him. " I love you," she muttered against his lips. Derek smiled.

"Me too," he mumbled and deepened the kiss.

"Look at them girls. He loves her."


	12. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**author rant: a week without Grey, whatever will we do?**

**

* * *

**

**.12.  
Meredith** yawned and leaned against the steering wheel. She looked at her watch. 5:58am. She cringed at the thought of driving into airport traffic, but Preston asked nicely. She would have to pick up her cousins an hour later.  
Meredith was in mid attempt to stifle another yawn, when the passenger door was yanked open by a disgruntled Cristina.  
"Good morning, sunshine," Mer greeted.  
"Go to hell," Cristina spat.  
Meredith grinned sweetly.  
"Good morning, Meredith," Preston said, opening the back door.  
"Hi, Preston. Ready for your trip?"  
"Oh yes. My mother is looking forward to meeting Cristina. I have missed a good home cooked meal," Preston answered.  
"She owns a restaurant, right?" Meredith asked.  
"Yes, it is a combination jazz club."  
"Nice."  
"Do you mind driving through Starbucks, Meredith?"

**Meredith** and Cristina sat in the car while Preston ran into Starbucks.  
" Save me," Cristina muttered. Meredith shook her head chuckling.  
"This should be what you want. You love him. He loves you. Women kill for such a thing. I'd kill for it. This means a lot to Burke. You and I both know that."  
Cristina sighed. " I know. You know I am not good at this stuff. Must we recap everything leading up to this point?"  
Meredith leaned over to hug Cristina.  
"You're touching me."  
"Shut up."

**Meredith** smirked and waved goodbye. A disgruntled Cristina stood on the sidewalk, pouting. Preston retrieved their bags from Meredith's trunk.  
" I'll be sure to get an extra bloody surgery in your honor!" Meredith called out to the annoyed Cristina.  
Cristina responded with a less than polite response. Burke grabbed her hand and waved Meredith off.  
She shook her head and drove around to find a parking space. Meredith finally found a parking lot. She hated the airport. Hate. Hate. Hate. She hoped her cousins' flights would be on time. She was rather confused why her Boston living cousin would be flying out from Colorado. Considering Rhys was an accountant in Boston. She didn't dwell on the thought for too long. Nothing made much sense now a days.  
She twirled her keys around her fingers and made her way through the airport.  
"Oh, excuse me!" she replied, as a tall man bumped into her. The sandy haired man bent down to hand her, her keys. There was something familiar about his bone structure.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," he smiled and continued on with his two kids.  
"Probably married," she muttered. Meredith shrugged and continued her quest to retrieve the only family she got along with.

**"Mer!" **a voice shouted from her right. Meredith turned to find her cousin, Riley rushing at her. She laughed as her cousin picked her up and swung her around.  
"Hey Ri."  
"You look wonderful as always. I hope you are getting sleep. I thank God everyday my internship went by fast," Riley rambled. Riley had been one of those wiz kids. He had somehow made it out of high school at the age of 15. He finished college by 19.And was on his way to becoming a well known pediatrician at the age of 30.  
"Eh, sleep," Meredith responded. She hugged him again. " I have missed you and Rhys so much! So, tell me. Why is he flying in from Colorado?"  
"Ah," Riley began. "The girlfriend had to stop in Colorado. Apparently they were going to fly in with her parents, but her parents had a change of plan. Her sister is out here."  
Meredith nodded in comprehension.  
"Do you know anything about the girlfriend? Are they serious?" She inquired.  
"Her name is Lyndon Forbes. She works for a magazine, I think, Shape or Fitness. She's a great girl. Beautiful, smart, sarcastic. She is perfect for Rhys. You'll meet her and just love her. Trust me," Riley explained. Something about the name Forbes struck Meredith. She had heard the name before, but couldn't place it.  
"Meyer!" someone shouted from the terminal. Meredith and Riley looked up to find Rhys running up to them. A red- headed woman was falling behind him. Her hand was clasped tightly in his.  
Rhys let go of her hand long enough to sweep Meredith up in a hug,  
"Hey Mer!" Rhys said excitedly. Her put her down and wrapped an arm around the girl behind him. " Mer, this is Lyndon Forbes."  
Meredith suddenly dizzy.. A sinking feeling from long ago suddenly rose in her. **Forbes.. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Tall red- head. Oh. My. God. . . . _No frickin way_.  
****_I'm Addison Shepherd.  
Shepherd?  
And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband.  
Her name is Addison Forbes Montgomery._  
_This is seriously not happening! _**

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Meredith managed to blurt out. The four shared an awkward smile before moving on to baggage claim. All Meredith could do was keep her mouth shut and keep on walking.** _it's an insane coincidence. Yes, go with that. Ignore the fact that she looks like Addison. Ignore her name. Just keep walking and nodding and smiling. When you get home you can run up and shriek into a pillow. Yes, you will shriek, sleep, then head to the hospital to meet George. Yup. That is the plan._  
**"Meredith, Rhys told me you are a doctor. Where are you interning?"  
Meredith froze. " Seattle Grace," she found herself answering without thought. She met Lyndon's wide eyes. She knew exactly who Meredith was.  
"Oh My God," Lyndon gasped.  
"Babe, something wrong?" Rhys asked. Lyndon shook her head.  
"I totally forgot to send something to my boss," she lied.  
"You can send it from Mer's, right Mer?"  
"Of course!" Meredith answered, oddly.  
Lyndon didn't say anything. Neither did Meredith. Could this day get any crazier?

**"You're making me nervous,"** Preston complained to the jittery Cristina. Cristina was tapping her fingers and fiddling with everything around her.  
"Did I mention that I was a horrible flier?" Cristina replied. " I hate, hate, HATE planes. I drove to Seattle. "  
"You drove from California to Washington?"  
Cristina nodded. Burke chuckled to himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"You surprise me every day. You do know that, right?" he said. "Everything will be all right. If you want, you can sleep. I will wake you when we land."  
Cristina found the offer appetizing. Then movement of the plane caused her to react.  
"Nope. I am going to go down with my eyes open."  
"We are not going to go down."  
"You don't know that."  
Preston shook his head. Cristina was so amusing at times.

**The** conversation on the way to Meredith's was dominated by her cousins. She was relieved not to say a word. She feared if she did, it would only make it more awkward. She wasn't 100 sure if Lyndon was a relative of Addison's but something about the look they shared.. Meredith banished the thought from her head.  
"So, Mer how's your love life? Still seeing that doctor?"  
Meredith nearly chocked on the coffee she was drinking.  
" I am dating George, my roommate, who is a doctor," she answered. She could feel Lyndon's eyes on her.  
" You're living with him?"  
"Yeah, actually he is giving up his room while you guys are staying with us."  
Talk about an uncomfortable conversation. .  
"You two haven't- - -"  
"No! I am not having this conversation. Rhys, why don't you tell me how you met Lyndon? That is such a unique name."  
"My mother and father were on some weird trend. My older brother's name are Jackson and Brandon and my sister's name is Addison. They really liked the "on" ending," Lyndon replied. " Anyway, I met Rhys when I was in Boston working on an article about the actresses from Hiegel's Anatomy. The girl that plays Ellen was getting married. I was working for a wedding magazine at the time."  
" I picked her up in a bar," Rhys interrupted. Lyndon smacked him in the chest.  
"He makes it sound so crass! It was a jazz club. My sister had recommended it to me. She had spent some time in Boston."  
"It was a bar, Lyn. Accept it. You picked me up in a bar," Rhys teased.  
"You can tell that to my farther and see how many brownie points you win! Back to the story, he was playing the piano for his friend Eric. I thought he was so handsome. I had to know his name. I had my photographer find out."  
"What she is leaving out was that her photographer was a guy. I was so relieved from him to point out a gorgeous red head. We got to talking and fell in love. Its been 7 months." Rhys emphasized his point by kissing his girlfriend.  
Meredith fought the urge to cringe. Her cousin was in love with Addison's sister. _**How mc-fucking- tastic**_

**"Okay**, so Rhys and Lyn are in the guest room at the far end of the hall. Riley, you are in George's room. I have a couple of patients to call in and check on," Meredith directed. She hurried away from the trio and into her bedroom. She laid back against the door and sighed._**This is NOT happening.** _

**Cristina** gripped Preston's arm tightly as the plane landed. Despite the pain coursing through his arm, Preston was pleased. Cristina always managed to surprise him without trying.  
"Cris, you can let go," he whispered. "We are here."  
Cristina let him go hesitantly. Preston rose from his seat to collect their carry ons. He gently pulled the bizarrely sedate Cristina down the aisle of the plane.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I'm- I'm fine," she replied. Preston smiled and placed a kiss on her hand. The two walked off the plane searching for a familiar face.  
"Preston!" a loud voice shouted.  
The smile on Burke's face grew into a large grin.  
"Mama!" He cried excitedly. Cristina stood back to watch Burke run up to his mother. The smaller woman had her son in a tight embrace.  
"I have missed you so much," she said. Lydia Burke took another look at her handsome son, before hugging him once again.  
"Mom, I would like you to meet someone," Preston started. He turned to usher Cristina over to them. " Mom, this is Cristina Yang. Cristina this is my mother, Lydia Burke."  
"It is so nice to meet you," Lydia replied.  
"It is nice to meet--." A wave of nausea came over Cristina. She slapped her hand to her mouth and rushed over to the nearest trashcan.  
Preston looked around nervously. "She isn't a real fan of flying."

**

* * *

**

**mc-fucking-tastic is the new abso-fucking-lutely. haha. got to love Mr. Big. you really do, every girl has one.or it seems that way. thanks for reading and please. please. please. please review! If you review more will come! --BitB21**


	13. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

_Have I told you lately how much I love you people? Seriously. I do. I love you all. I apologize for the short chapter. It just sort of happened. The next chapter shall be much longer. So far its at 6 pages, the characters just keep on going. Lyndon is an instigator. I love her. Between her and Kendel, I see a lot of trouble..haha much like the character's name sake. I love you, Ken. You know I do, even though, I have planned to replace you with your sister. I shall start every sentence with, "so I was talking to Megan's sister, Kendel-." :0P _

_Onto the incredibly short chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**.13.**  
**"Mc Dreamy's **sister in law is dating my cousin. Addison's sister is sleeping next door to me," Meredith repeated into her cell phone.  
"I threw up in front of Burke's mother. I got off the plane and threw up. Who does that!" Cristina ranted.  
"Apparently you do. What am I going to do?"  
"What are you going to do? What am I going to do? I threw up in front of my boyfriend's mother before I even said hello."  
"At least you have a boyfriend's mother to puke in front of. I'm the dirty ex-mistress of the brother in law of my cousin's girlfriend."  
"Addison's sister is dating your cousin."  
"That is what I've been saying."  
"You all are rather incestuous. You did Mc Dreamy who is doing Mc Satan whose sister is doing your cousin."  
"Never ever say that again. My life is a soap opera."  
Cristina felt another wave of nausea hit. She looked around the bathroom of Burke's childhood bedroom.  
"Mer, I got to call you back." Cristina ended the call and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. _Great, just great._

"Cristina! Cristina. Great, just great." Meredith hung up her cell phone and flung it on her bed. She sighed and threw herself on to the bed. _Why do these things seem to happen to me? _

**"What **is Derek's girlfriend's name?"  
Addison yawned and looked at the phone in her hand.  
"What? Who is this?" Addison peered at the clock next to her. 8am. Whoever it was she wanted to murder. Derek had been up at 4:30 to go fishing with their dads and the chief. Aidan had decided he wanted to wake up every to two hours to shower them with love. She looked down at the spit up on her sweatshirt. Ugh, she probably smelled like baby vomit. Addison was more than relieved that her son was now sleeping peacefully in his bassinet.  
"Addi, it's Lyn, you moron."  
"Lyndon, why the hell are you calling me to ask what my husband's girlfriend's name is? By the way, she is no longer his girlfriend. If you missed the memo, we have a stable marriage and a son."  
"I think I am staying with his ex."  
"You're at Meredith's? Lyn, why are you at Meredith's?"  
"Rhys is her cousin. You know Rhys, right? The guy I have been dating for seven months? Well, guess what? His cousin is named Meredith Grey, and intern at Seattle Grace."  
"Oh." Addison didn't know of anything else to say.  
"Oh is right. What am I going to do, Addison? This woman caused a huge problem in your marriage."  
"Lyn, sweetheart. I cheated on my husband. Does she know who you are?"  
" I don't know. Probably. That is not the point. He cheated on you with her. She's cute, Add, but she is no Montgomery woman."  
"Lyndon, I am not going to sit here and discuss whether or not my husband's ex-girlfriend is attractive. My son gave us a rough night. I'd like to sleep till Christmas or until Aunt Kane gets here. Mother has been quite vocal and Derek's sisters want my blood."  
"Isn't Kendel there to protect you?"  
"I am not even sure where Kendel is. Now, I am going to hang up and get a couple of more hours of sleep. The families are basically on their own today. Tomorrow will be a little crazy. Derek and his family will be having dinner at the hotel and going to mass. I think they will be coming over to open a couple of presents at midnight. I am not 100 sure on that. We are eating dinner here, going to the Lutheran church near the hospital, then handing out gifts to patients."  
" Christmas Day is the brunch to open presents and dinner at six, right?"  
"Right."  
"Okay, you can go back to sleep now. I just wanted to know the name of the slut that was doing my brother in law."  
"Lyndon Christine Forbes Montgomery! Good Lord, you have a long name. No wonder you use Lyndon Forbes."  
"What was that Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd?"  
"I am really glad Aidan is simply Aidan Montgomery Shepherd," Addison sighed." Look, don't insult Meredith. Its my fault Derek was with her in the first place."  
"That doesn't mean I can't call her whatever I like. They called you names."  
"Lyn-"  
"Okay! I'll drop it."  
"Thank you."  
"Can I at least get one more in?"  
Addison groaned and covered her face with a pillow.  
"Fine."  
"Stick figure with no soul."  
"Ha! Kendel and Carrie Bradshaw have all ready beaten you to that one."  
"Bitches." **

* * *

**

_obviously, I watch way too much sex and the city.I can't help it. I really can't. It was my love before Greys, though I could never bring myself to watch it Sunday night... I always waited till Monday. Anyway, next chapter is action packed. We got Cris and Burke, Lyn and Mer, the Shepherds, and more... Please review! Reviews inspire! Reviews means faster written chapters... well, when the characters are cooperating. But like I said, Del and Lyn are TROUBLE._


	14. It's On

_I just have to say thank you to all of you have reviewed. It was so Mc-Fucking-tastic. I am really glad that you all enjoy my baby, OH. I want to give a shout to Ken and Ris for always listening to me bable. And a huge shout out to the ladies on the incision. Especially for the reviews of my risque story. I told you we all have our dirty little secrets. You HAVE toHAVE a good pair of boots. ;0)_

**

* * *

**

**.14. **

**"I **say next year, we go on vacation somewhere. You, me and Aidan," Derek suggested, slamming himself against the bedroom door.  
Addison looked at him and laughed. "Good luck with that one."  
The Montgomery- Shepherd holiday weekend was officially commencing. Derek and Addison were in hiding from the insanity of children, in-laws, and siblings.  
"This is sad. We are hiding from our family."  
"Your sisters HATE me."  
"Jackson is not my biggest fan."  
"Sarah left Brandon."  
"Lizzie punched her brother in the face."  
"I think one of my nieces bit your nephew."  
"Bronte kicked Taylor. I am almost certain she prompted the punching and biting."  
"Lyndon's boyfriend is Meredith's cousin."  
"What!" Derek looked at his wife wide eyed.  
"I wasn't sure how to tell you. Lyn called this morning."  
Derek sat next to his wife on their bed.  
"She hasn't said anything?"  
Addison shook her head. Derek sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife.  
"At least we can always say that we don't have a boring life."  
Addison chuckled and leaned over to kiss Derek.  
"Yup, no boring people here."

**Cristina** peeked her head outside the door. No one was in sight. Quietly she tip toed out of the bedroom. The walls of the upstairs hall were covered with pictures of Preston and his brother, William. Lydia Burke certainly adored her boys. At the end of the hall, before the stairs was a picture of three attractive African American men. Cristina smiled softly to herself. The tall graying man had to have been Preston's father.  
"That is our father, Philip Burke. He passed away when Preston and I were in high school," a deep male voice explained. Cristina turned around to come face to face with William Burke.  
"You must be Cristina. Preston has told me so much about you," William continued holding out his hand.  
"It is a pleasure, William."  
"Please, call me Will. Prest is in the kitchen with mom. Allow me to show you the way," William replied with a dazzling smile. Handsome was the only way to describe Burke's brother. Looks definitely ran in their family.  
"Look who I found wandering the halls," William announced ushering Cristina into the large kitchen.  
Preston grinned at her. She looked around nervously. She was startled when Preston appeared at her side.  
"Mama, I would like you to properly meet Cristina Yang. Cris, this is my mother, Lydia."  
"You have a lovely home," Cristina responded.  
"Thank you," Lydia replied shortly. Her eyes scanned Cristina's. " It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman my son raves about. This is William's fiancée, Alicia," she added, in reference to the beautiful young woman sitting on the bar stool. Alicia smiled hello.  
"I apologize about keeping this short, but I have to get to the restaurant. I will see you all there later this evening, correct?" Lydia demanded, collecting her purse and keys.  
"Of course, mama."  
Lydia smiled at her boys and pecked each of them on the cheek. With hug from Alicia and wave to Cristina, Lydia was out the back door. Alicia and William excused themselves to the next room.  
"So," Cristina began. "That could have gone much worse."

**"Oh, hello."** Meredith was surprised to find Lyndon sitting at her kitchen table working on a laptop.

"Hello. Do you need the table? I can move, I just need to re-send this article," Lyndon replied.

"No. No, It's fine," Meredith stumbled out.

Lyndon looked at her strangely. Meredith smiled and continued her quest to her refrigerator. Over the screen of her laptop Lyndon watched Meredith pour herself a glass of tomato juice. Meredith was attractive. She seemed nice. Lyndon was uncomfortable with the entire situation. If only she hadn't promised Rhys that she would stay with him.

Meredith felt like she was being scrutinized. She cringed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lyndon giving her the same look Addison had the moment she learned that Derek was married. Inwardly, she sighed. _Maybe she should just sign her house and soul over to a Montgomery. Addison had her McDreamy, Mc dog, and Mc life. Lyndon had her Mc cousin._

"So, how's your internship going?" Lyndon asked politely. Meredith quirked a brow.

"Its tough, but I can handle it," Meredith replied.

"Should we cut the crap and get to the nitty gritty we are both contemplating?" Lyndon inquired, shutting her lap top.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked. She did not like the tone in Lyndon's voice.

"I know exactly who you are Meredith Grey. I believe you know who I am. Who my sister is. Who my sister's husband is."

"And your point?" Meredith spat.

Lyndon smirked. " There is no point. I just figured that we might as well get that cleared. You don't seem to like me very much. I'll be honest, I'm not your biggest fan, either, but I love Rhys."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Lyndon rose to leave the room.

"You know that I didn't know he was married, right?"

"You found out though."

Meredith wasn't sure what to say. She had never been more relieved to have her pager go off than that moment.

**"Good girl, Lyn!"** Kendel cheered high fiving her new favorite red- head. Addison groaned in annoyance.

"I told you to behave!" she snapped, patting Aidan on the back to burp.

Lyndon shrugged and held the pillow from Addison's bed, tightly. Addison, Kendel, Lyndon and Derek's sister, Alyssa were sitting around Addison's bedroom.

"That was pretty mean, Lyn," Alyssa commented. Lyndon stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I think Lyn messing with the hussy was a stellar idea," Kendel added.

"It wasn't right," Alyssa and Addison said at once.

"Uh, hello. Whose team are you on?" Kendel asked in a sing song tone.

"Team Addison, always, but still--"

"I like Meredith. Yes, she chased after my husband, but need I remind you, I chased him away by sleeping with Mark?"

"Mark's engaged," Kendel blurted out. The three other women turned all attention to the brunette at the edge of the bed.

"What?" Addison quipped.

"Well, after you went after Derek, he got involved with a psychologist over in the psych ward. It turns out they dated in college and again after she transferred to the hospital."

"He's marrying Michelle Lopez?" Addison interrupted. "She was my sorority sister!" Addison looked around at the women surrounding her. "What? Its not like I was in love with Mark? I'm happy for him. Michelle is a great woman. Can we move on from this? I find the idea of talking about my ex-lover highly inappropriate."

"Was he good though?" Kendel uttered out again. Lyndon looked at her with interest. Alyssa looked in horror. Kendel smirked.

_"Seriously?"_

**"He** still has the divorce papers," Patricia yelled to her brother over the wind as they road the ferry.

"What?"

"I was talking to Jackson. He still has the divorce papers if you change your mind," she repeated.

"Drop it, Tricia. I'm happy with Addison. I love Addison."

"Derek," Patricia whined.

"Forget it!" he shouted exasperated and allowed for his youngest niece to rush at him and into his arms.

"We going ice skating right, Uncle Derek?" Ashley, one of Monica's twins asked.

"You bet, Ash," Derek replied with a grin

"Are you going to dance with me? I'm wearing my tutu," Ashley explained, pulling at the ends of her pink tutu.

"No! He's going to play hockey with us!" Patricia's son, Alec declared.

The Shepherd family, minus the matriarch, patriarch and youngest daughter were on their way to ice skate at a pond near Derek's property.

"Nu-uh," Seleste, Ashley's older twin, argued. She scrunched up her pretty little face and shook her head. "Uncle Der is dancing with me and Ashley!" She stuck her tongue out at her big cousin. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Derek!"

Derek chuckled to himself and hugged his two nieces. He loved his family.

**"Don't do that!"** Cristina scolded as Burke nuzzled her neck. She pushed him away and struggled to put her foot in a pair of heels and a pair of earrings in her ear. Preston let out a hearty laugh and sat on the bed.

"You look gorgeous," he said putting on his own shoes.

"I don't care what you think. I'm concerned about your mother. I am certain that she doesn't like me."

"She's a little hard to get to know," Burke excused.

"She hates me. You are going to dump me because your mother hates me and I will have to move in with Meredith, George, and Izzie because I wouldn't have any other place to go."

"I think you and Grey may be spending a little too much time together."

Cristina shot him a death glare. "I take it back. I am dumping _you_. I am dumping _you_ and taking the apartment. _You _can live with George, Izzie, and Meredith," she repeated.

All Preston could do was laugh. He reached out to grab Cristina around her waist.

"You're touching me!"

**"Thank you,"** Meredith greeted, tossing her arms around Izzie. Izzie looked around confused. She patted Meredith on top of the head.

"For what?"

"You saved me from Addison's sister."

Izzie eyed Meredith oddly. "My cousin is dating Addison's sister. She is staying at the house with Rhys."

"Your cousin is dating Addison's sister!"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"Wow. That's.. wow. That is really awkward."

Meredith gave Izzie as exasperated look. "Ya _think_?"

**Addison** laid back against the pillows of her bed. Derek joined her with a groan of exhaustion.

"I remember why we agreed to have only two kids."

"Well, good thing we have one."

"There was a food fight in our kitchen."

"Someone else will have to clean it up."

"I think Auntie Kane is."

"Der."

"Add."

"Does Joe love you enough to deliver?"

Derek laughed. " I wish."

**Cristina** felt weird. The confidant Cristina Yang never felt odd, but as she sat next to her boyfriend, amongst his family and old friends, she felt weird. Lydia had barely paid any attention to her. All Lydia had done was smile sweetly and mention to Preston that an old girlfriend was in town. That annoyed, Cristina to no ends, but she promised herself that she would behave. She was going to walk back on to that plane with Lydia Burke liking her. Even if it killed her.

"Cristina, you are only a first year intern, isn't that correct?" Lydia asked. Something in her tone rubbed Cristina the wrong way. She took a gulp of her drink and nodded. "mm-hmm."

"Are you using my son to get ahead?"

Both Cristina and Preston spat out their drink simultaneously.

"Mother!"

Lydia Burke had pressed the wrong button_. To hell with being nice. No, no, no. Bite your tongue, _she told herself. Instead, Cristina laughed.

"Cristina is very capable of making it herself, Mother," Preston snapped.

Lydia raised a brow as her son's quick defense. She stared straight into Cristina's eyes, challenging her. _It was on._


End file.
